<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Будем дышать так, будто у нас нет воздуха by hirasava, WTFSlash2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735042">Будем дышать так, будто у нас нет воздуха</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava'>hirasava</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020'>WTFSlash2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8x23 coda, Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Human Castiel, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История, которая начинается с яичницы и "Я люблю тебя", а кончается тем, что Дин понимает, что он идиот. (Ах, да, еще в ней участвуют пингвины, секс и Крымская война, но в основном все это не связано друг с другом)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Будем дышать так, будто у нас нет воздуха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/836611">we'll draw in breaths like we don't have air</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfallsinlove/pseuds/casfallsinlove">casfallsinlove</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда однажды Кас заходит на кухню и говорит «Я люблю тебя», Дин решает, что он шутит, и, возможно, это и есть проблема.</p><p>— Чувак, ты ее еще не пробовал, — хихикает он, и кладет яичницу на тарелку. — Оставь признания на потом.</p><p>Сэм испепеляет его взглядом, но в этом нет ничего нового, поэтому он игнорирует его, лишь тычет вилкой в брата и строго говорит:</p><p>— Ешь давай.</p><p>Дин предпочитает не видеть удрученного лица Каса.</p><p>Ночью он приносит Касу стакан воды, потому что даже через стены услышал, как тот кричит. Кас взял его за руку и попросил остаться.</p><p>И он остается — вытягивается поверх одеяла, скрестив руки под головой и, глядя в потолок, придумывает забавные истории о приключениях Винчестеров на охоте, пока Кас снова не засыпает.</p><p>Несколько дней спустя, когда Дин дремлет в библиотеке в крайне неудобном кресле (уткнувшись лицом в книгу), он не чувствует, как Кас набрасывает одеяло ему на плечи, и не замечает, как тот слегка касается волос на его лбу, но что-то все равно заставляет его улыбаться во сне.</p><p>Утром Дину логичнее предположить, что одеяло принес Сэм, и не упоминает об этом.</p><p>Они едут в супермаркет купить Касу какую-нибудь одежду, чтобы тот больше не напоминал бездомного. Улыбка на его лице, когда он роется в куче с уродливыми рубашками, почти заставляет желудок Дина сжиматься, но, конечно, это ерунда, иначе было бы безумием.</p><p>Затем Кас поднимает крайне сомнительную в плане половой принадлежности черную футболку с ярко желто-красной надписью «Ангел днем, дьявол ночью» на груди.</p><p>— Ну как тебе? — крайне серьезно интересуется он, и Дин не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз так искренне хохотал.</p><p>Оказывается, Кас пошутил, но Дин все равно покупает футболку, хотя бы ради выражения лица Сэма.</p><p>Неделю спустя Дин и Сэм покупают продукты, и в какой-то момент в молочном отделе Дин говорит:</p><p>— Нет, Касу больше не нравится ванильный. Возьми клубничный. И проверь, чтобы эта срань была натуральной, иначе нас ждет бесконечный гундеж. Клянусь Богом, в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то так серьезно относился к йогурту. Ну, кроме тебя, а это о многом говорит... — он замолкает при виде взгляда брата — веселом и довольном, словно тот только что выиграл спор или пари. — Что у тебя с лицом?</p><p>Сэм лишь пожимает плечами, бормочет: «Ничего», — и толкает тележку к молоку, но этот момент неприятно оседает у Дина в животе, и его слегка и необъяснимо тошнит.</p><p>Позже на этой же неделе Кас натыкается, а затем развивает определенную страсть к каналу Discovery: он сидит перед телевизором и надменно поправляет нерадивых рассказчиков и ведущих, как может только тот, кто действительно, например, пережил Крымскую войну. Иногда к нему присоединяется Дин, потому что разве не забавно слушать, как Кас называет Флоренс Найтингейл «старушкой Фло»?</p><p>И вот когда Дин смотрит документальный фильм об Антарктике, весь его мир сходит со своей оси.</p><p>Ведь, оказывается, существуют императорские пингвины, которые спариваются на всю жизнь. Но каждый год они много месяцев проводят порознь, потому что у них разные обязанности и задачи, но затем они ползут сотни километров по льду и воссоединяются — просто стоят и, блядь, поют друг другу, тесно прижимаясь грудью. И все это кажется таким невозможным из-за постоянной опасности и монстров, которые пытаются их достать и съесть; из-за огромного расстояния между ними, которое словно разные миры, другие планы реальности, однако что-то всегда сводит их вместе, и... и Дин забыл, кого имел в виду.</p><p>И теперь он смотрит на Каса — тот в одной из толстовок с капюшоном Сэма, уютно устроился в кресле с невиданной для Дина простотой.</p><p>— На самом деле, Дин, всего примерно пятнадцать процентов пар пингвинов снова находят друг друга на второй год и лишь пять — на третий, — любезно сообщает Кас.</p><p>Насколько же это, черт возьми, трагично?</p><p>Все это заставляет Дина потянуться за виски.</p><p>Мир Дина шатается после, как он называет это в глубоких темных закоулках своего разума, «пингвинского кризиса». Тот рушится сам по себе, словно гребаная сверхновая, когда однажды вечером он внезапно и резко осознает, что действительно хочет трахнуть Каса в ближайшей постели (или на столе, на стуле — да на любой плоской поверхности).</p><p>Они готовят, видите ли, и Кас по уши в соусе для пасты — он на волосах, на его одежде и лице, но незадачливый кулинар улыбается.</p><p>— Дин, думаю, эта партия вышла удачно, на этот раз я не забыл помидоры, — чертовски мило усмехается он, и Дин в прямом смысле вынужден останавливать себя от какой-нибудь глупости, например, слизывания соуса со щек Каса.</p><p>Он сбегает сразу после ужина, игнорируя слишком знакомое нытье Сэма:</p><p>— Успокойся и просто расскажи мне, что случилось, прежде чем бросаться бухать до потери пульса.</p><p>Но он выходит из бункера не оглядываясь, потому что чувствует на себе взгляд Каса, и это, по правде говоря, уж слишком.</p><p>Ладно, Дин же не идиот, ясно? И давно осознает — то, что у него с Касом, отличается от всего, что есть или было у него с кем-то еще. Даже с Лизой. И именно это направляет «Импалу» к бару: сжимающий внутренности страх «о-боже-что-это-что-происходит-я-не-понимаю». С сексуальным влечением он бы справился. Ну, трахнулись бы разок или два, но только для снятия стресса и напряжения. Легко, непринужденно, совсем не обязывающе. Да, обычное влечение было бы хорошо. Только это так далеко от любого юста, или как там оно называлось в «Докторе Секси».</p><p>Итак, Дин заруливает в бар, напивается почти до полусмерти и снимает симпатичную сисястую рыжулю, которая всем своим видом обещает ему задорно провести времяНо как только все доходит до заднего сиденья «Импалы» (он же такой классный, и, ладно, мог бы быть и туалет в клубе), он коченеет так, как не замирал с момента потери девственности в свои нежные и крайне юные годы, однако на этот перед его внутренним взором горят идиотские голубые глаза и темные волосы.</p><p>Бедная девочка (Сэнди? Сьюзан?.. Нет, Софи, точно) хватает свою сумочку и отталкивает его, выскальзывая из-под его полуобнаженного тела.</p><p>— Прости, Софи, я просто не чувствую, что это... — смиренно пытается он объяснить, ведь ему действительно стыдно за этот обман, но вся вина испаряется, когда та возмущенно фыркает и огрызается:</p><p>— Меня зовут Люси, мудила!</p><p>А затем, выскакивая из машины, она определенно не случайно двигает ему по ноге своим каблуком-шпилькой. Такие дела.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время Дин возвращается в бункер, поджав хвост (он торчал в своей машине еще час, надираясь все больше... назюзюкиваясь? убухиваясь?..), слегка спотыкаясь, потому что, алё, его собственные ноги — ходячая опасность падения, сейчас три часа ночи, и он не ожидает, что Кас будет сидеть и ждать его. А Кас сидит и ждет.</p><p>— При-и-и-и-ве-е-е-ти-ки, Кас, — тянет он, и, какого хрена с его курткой, кто-то приклеил ее к запястью, потому что она не снимается.</p><p>Кас закатывает глаза и помогает — здорово, ведь Дин забыл, где его комната, и разве это не смешно? Ясно, что его воздержание от крепкого алкоголя со времен Чистилища отправило сегодняшнюю дозу прямиком в кровь и отразилось сильнее, чем раньше, и возможно, всю эту фигню пробормотал Кас, пока вел их обоих по коридору, потому что вряд ли Дин сказал бы подобное.</p><p>Потом они оказываются в комнате, и его матрас вспоминает его задницу, и Кас хмурится на:</p><p>— Если бы я мог ударить тебя, то уже набил бы тебе морду.</p><p>— Ну что, поговорим об этом? — спрашивает Кас, словно точно знает, о чем «об этом», и, наверное, хорошо, что хоть один из них знает.</p><p>Дин говорит «Нет», а потом отрубается, прежде чем слышит ответ Каса.</p><p>Все это ведет к довольно неизбежному выводу в среду днем.</p><p>Дин сидит за столом, потягивая пиво, а Сэм составляет каталог книжек или еще какую-то не менее скучную хрень, сидя напротив него. И тут внезапно на Дина обрушивается воспоминание о яичнице и взглядах, и «я люблю тебя», и, Боже, черт возьми, как он раньше-то не замечал?</p><p>Затем пиво хлещет на пол, и все, на что его хватает — разинуть рот, как золотой рыбке.</p><p>Он смотрит на брата почти обвиняюще, потому что в этом точно есть вина Сэма, но тот лишь пожимает плечами, улыбается, кивает, и ничего не говорит. Но совершенно очевидно, что понимает, и, ничего себе, вот же придурок (кроме тех моментов, когда он не придурок, и на Дина накатывает очередная волна облегчения, что он остановил Сэмми от попыток спасти мир).</p><p>Дин поднимается на ноги, явно направляясь в комнату Каса, и этот человек сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати и, святые угодники, он, что, вяжет? Боже, так и есть. Кас — вяжет. И Дин действительно не знает, что с этим делать (но он уверен, что идея принадлежала Сэму, тот ведь — единственная знакомая Дину девчуля, которой придет это в голову), но затем Кас снова хмурится, откладывает зеленую пряжу и спрашивает:</p><p>— Дин?</p><p>Так что Дин снова выходит на авансцену и смотрит на него сверху вниз.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что любишь меня, а я подумал, что это шутка.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>О. Что ж. Да. Возможно, Дин ждал отрицания, однако, видимо, не стоит судить всех по собственной мерке.</p><p>— Но это не шутка, — продолжает Дин, и это не вопрос — разве что дилеммка.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Не хочешь уточнить, язык без костей? — огрызается он, совсем не желая этого, но все же... м-да.</p><p>Кас уже стоит, и к черту личное пространство.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Дин?</p><p>— Не знаю! — Дин поднимает руки и беспомощно опускает их. — Как насчет... Может, объяснишь, почему? Потому что, насколько я понимаю, твое... падение — это шанс стать человеком, начать все заново, и все же ты здесь, когда можешь быть где и с кем угодно? И ты, блядь, сказал, что любишь меня, чувак, а мне даже в голову не пришло поверить тебе. Это ли не доказательство, что я облажался, Кас? Ты знаешь меня, знаешь, что я не...</p><p>Но шанса объяснить, кем он не является, у него нет, поскольку внезапно у него в руках оказывается уже не совсем ангел, а на губах — губы, и, Боже, ему давно следовало закрыть свой рот.</p><p>Оказывается, его фантазии с соусом и близко не стояли с реальностью. Кас целуется так, будто отчаянно этого хочет, а может, и правда хочет. Может, к этому моменту они оба хотят. Сплошное месиво зубов и языков (Боже, язык Каса!) и следы от пальцев на теплой коже.</p><p>Они довольно быстро остаются без рубашек, и руки Дина скользят по твердой груди Каса, вниз к более мягкому животу, вокруг спины, тянутся вверх по позвоночнику, и это так отличается от объятий с женщиной — приятно отличается, потому что Дин действительно не может насытиться.</p><p>Вкратце, он задается вопросом, существует ли такая штука, как касосексуальность, поскольку, он определенно именно такой, но тут Кас подается бедрами вперед, и Дин забывает почти обо всем.</p><p>Так, стоять, как они оказались на кровати? Ведь они уже здесь, и Дин уверен, что ему в спину вонзается долбаная вязальная спица, но с Касом сверху ему плевать.</p><p>Времени, чтобы сбросить остальную одежду, не нужно много, и вот они кожа к коже, все горит, он ошеломлен, и у него голова кругом.</p><p>Они трутся друг о друга, как возбужденные подростки, но ничего, потому что впереди у них много времени для других вещей. Сейчас же им просто... нужно.</p><p>Дину начинает казаться, что ему и правда грозит аневризма, когда рот Каса скользит по его щеке к уху и горячо шепчет:</p><p>— Я люблю твои ужасные застольные манеры.</p><p>Возможно, это самые странные слова, которые Дин слышал в пылу страсти, но при этом он абсолютно уверен, что Кас может читать телефонную книгу и все равно заведет его.</p><p>Кожа блестит от пота скользит, и, о-да-прямо-здесь.</p><p>— Я люблю, что иногда ты ведешь себя, как незрелый подросток.</p><p>Кас, черт возьми, ты что творишь?</p><p>— Чувак, — хихикает Дин, прерывисто вздыхая, когда этот проклятый язык скользит по его шее. — Нам стоит поработать над твоими грязными разговорчиками.</p><p>Но Кас еще не закончил.</p><p>— Ты верил, что сломлен после ада, но все же держался ради Сэма. Я люблю тебя за это.</p><p>— Кас...</p><p>— Мне любо, что ты так и не дал согласие Майклу.</p><p>И теперь Дин не знает, уж не расплакаться ли ему, поэтому переворачивает их и глотает стон Каса, бесстыдно вращая бедрами. Они протяжно целуются, сплетаясь языками, учатся и пробуют на вкус.</p><p>— Я люблю, что ты не бросаешь людей, — бормочет Кас, и его пальцы, словно призраки, скользят по всему телу.</p><p>— Кас, пожалуйста, — молит Дин, но не знает, о чем, просто удовольствие почти болезненное, тянущее, отчаянное и примитивное, и он не в состоянии этого слушать.</p><p>Кас, не прекращая стонать, обхватывает Дина ногами и притягивает его ближе, пока между ними не остается и сантиметра, не заполненного друг другом и прикосновениями. Дин ощущает на своей шее рот, и почти надеется обнаружить к утру засос размером с Техас.</p><p>— Я люблю, что ты не... э-э-э, да, вот тут, Дин, Дин, о... не отказался от меня, — выдыхает Кас, словно больше не может сдерживаться, — потому что я никогда не бросал и никогда не брошу тебя.</p><p>И это все — все, что нужно. Медленно нарастающее жжение в глубине живота Дина становится ослепительным, раскаленным добела и таким сильным, точно до слез, еще два толчка, и все, он кончает на их соприкасающиеся животы и стонет так громко, что, кажется, его слышит весь Ливан.</p><p>Кажется он что-то говорит — что-то безумное, смешное и откровенное, типа: «Кас, о, Боже, я тоже тебя люблю», но он так измучен, у него дрожат руки и ноги, и когда Кас кончает, это почти слишком.</p><p>Дин всхлипывает и падает рядом с Касом, нежно целует его, отбрасывает проклятое вязание и натягивает на них одеяло. Плевать на подсыхающую сперму. Искупаться можно и позже. Ничто больше не важно, кроме этого момента и звука их дыхания.</p><p>Когда однажды Кас заходит на кухню и говорит: «Я люблю тебя», Дин знает, что он не шутит, и, возможно, это никогда не было проблемой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>